


Be my Baby

by Sadlyamundane



Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Fake Dating, First Meeting Rewrite, Homophobic Language, M/M, fake boyfriend, mostly lotta flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: AU first meeting with TK going up to Carlos begging him to act like his fake boyfriend because some guy won’t take no for an answer. Cue Carlos’s protective side coming out to defend TK and maybe he ends up asking TK if he can take him out for real and who is TK to deny the handsome officer.-"C'mom city boy, let me show you how a real man handles pretty things like you"I'm gonna past""No, I insist" The man grabbed T.K wrist; definitely going to leave a bruiseT.K desperately looked around for an out and saw the police officer from their last call hanging out by the bar "hey man, my boyfriend is a cop and he's right by the bar"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lone Star Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 271





	Be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read; these are unbetaed and all grammatical and spelling errors are all on me?

The first day at the 126 had been successful; the team worked well together and T.K was feeling better and better about the move with his dad, to celebrate Captain Blake invited the team to bar for line dancing.

T.K was enjoying watching the teams poor attempt at line dancing, his dad, the show off was doing better than most. TK was sipped on his lemonade when a tall burly man came to a stop besides him.

"Heard that you're into men" the man reeked our stale beer "I'm into pretty boys too; let me buy you a beer and take you out back"

"Uh no thanks" T.K barely spares the man a glance before turning back to his friends and father on the dance floor.

"C'mom city boy, let me show you how a real man handles pretty things like you"

"I'm gonna past"

"No, I insist" The man grabbed T.K wrist; definitely going to leave a bruise.

T.K desperately looked around for an out and saw the police officer from their last call hanging out by the bar "hey man, my boyfriend is a cop and he's right by the bar"

T.K pointed towards where the officer was standing "so better let me go"

"I'll know if you're laying doll face" The man let go of T.K and he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Hey" T.K smiled brighter than he was currently feeling.

"Hi?" The man looked at him quizzically with a raised eyebrow, damn he was gorgeous

"Can you smile a little, I need you to pretend that I'm your boyfriend"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Please?" T.K pouted and have his best puppy eyes.

"Alright; I'm Carlos by the way" Carlos slid a hand around T.Ks waist "thought you should know that name of your lover"

"T.K Strand" he smiled "thank you lover, but he's not looking over here anymore"

"So should I stop holding you?" Carlos took a chance and step a little closer to T.K "should I not ask you to dance?"

"You want to dance? With me?" T.K looked up at Carlos, this perfectly gorgeous man that he's now assuming might be into him is asking him to dance. He hadn't expected his heart to flutter when Carlos' eyes traced over his face but damn, did he make T.ks knees a little weak.

When he left New York, T.K made a promise to himself that he'd give himself time to heal, to learn from his mistakes and grow into the person he knew he could be, someone better, smart, stronger but he also made a promise to be more adventurous in ways that didn't pills or burning liquor. And Carlos Reyes seemed liked he'd be a great adventure.

"Only if you can keep up" Carlos teased.

"I'm sure I can; lead the way"

Once on the dance floor; they moved perfectly together. T.K could feel the sexual tension between them, and boy did he want to kiss those lips. A rough pair of hands circling around his waist pulled him out of his thoughts. T.K didn't need to look to see who it was; the smell alone was enough to tell him it was the same man from earlier, and fury he saw in Carlos' eyes when he looked up told him that this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey man; get your hands off of me" T.K tried to elbow his way out of the mans grasp

"I thought I told you, you're going home with me pretty thing"

"Sir, I'm going to ask you once to let him go" Carlos voice carried over the commotion and in all honesty if they were in a different predicament, T.K would have found that sexy as hell.

"Don't worry you can have back your little sissy once I'm done with him" The man leaned down and roughly kissed T.K neck "or you can join us; I'm sure he can be a good whore for the both of us.

T.K left violated and he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, Austin was maybe not off to a good start after all. He saw the team gather around too, Paul setting up besides Carlos and the big guy they his dad had interviewed from the old 126, Judd maybe he wasn't sure.

"I'm with APD" Carlos reached for his badge and held it out "if you don't let go of my boyfriend, I will personally see to it that you're thrown behind bars for a long time, solitary confinement too"

Again, in a different predicament T.K might have gone a little weak in the knees when Carlos called him his boyfriend but right now all he felt was fear.

"You're not worth that much trouble pretty boy" The man pushed T.K hard towards Carlos and Carlos easily caught him, wrapping T.K in a protective hug. T.K sobbed quietly into his shirt.

The scuffling by the door drew his attention; two off duty APD officers had the man in a grip while they waited for back up "you're going to be okay, let me get you home" Carlos not once let go of him and T.K felt safe, safer than he had in a long time.

"What's going on?" He heard his dads voice but made no effort to move out of Carlos' embrace. He knew Paul would fill him in.

"Thanks Carlos, you really didn't have to do that for me" T.K said once they were seated in Carlos' car. "I'm sorry I ruined your night"

"Hey no" Carlos reaches for his hand " I was going to come up to you anyways" he admitted and T.K turned towards him, he could see the soft smile on Carlos' lips. "I was just working up the nerves, cute firefighters are hard to come by"

"Oh yeah? You only like me for my firefighting skills?" T.K teased. He loved how easy it was to talk to Carlos, and just be himself.

"Well that's all I know about you, you're a cute firefighter from New York that can line dance like it's nobodies business"

"And a damsel in distress"

"Let me take you out, we can grab some food from the taco truck, you can tell me what else is on that resume"

"Like right now?" T.K wasn't ready for a relationship, far from it but he liked this feel he got around Carlos, so maybe he'd just have to risk it "okay, let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; kudos, comments and all feedback are more than welcomed. Find me on tumblr @buttercupstrand and send tarlos prompts?


End file.
